Baroness Onrald
Baroness Onrald is an asteroid baroness of the Frontier Region. Background Baroness Onrald owns an asteroid barony consisting of her personal base, Alliance Station, two Tachyon gates to the same connected sector, and a nearby scrap field. She lives in great wealth evidenced by her messages, which show her dressed in regal clothing in a room with elegant architecture, and by the valuable items that float neglected in her scrap field. These items include contraband, artwork, and the core of the Armageddon-class Laser. Onrald speaks with deliberation, using language that is both endearing yet formal. For being a baroness in a place as hazardous as the Frontier, making easy friends while holding a higher status in that acquaintance foes a long way. The Onrald Barony fleet Baroness Onrald consists of Flare fighters. These ships, though well-endowed with Pulsar Lasers and Spire Rockets, are slow and large, which makes them easy targets. Vladimir Graczyk, an acclaimed pilot in the Fringe, serves within the fleet as does Onrald's son, Alexander Onrald. Like the other barons' fighters, Onrald's fighters sport gray and light-blue coloration on the hull. Relationship with other barons Baroness Onrald doesn't appear to get into many conflicts with Baron Malkar. Though in 2509, they had a disagreement that couldn't be left at odds, and they decided to settle their differences in a Fenris Arena deathmatch. they both named champions to represent them in combat. Depending on which of the two barons Jake Logan supports, Onrald will choose either Logan or Vladimir Graczyk as her champion for the fight. Onrald's relationship with Baron Hajod, however, is much more complicated. Hajod appears to be seeking Onrald's hand in alliance as well as romantically. At one point, Hajod dispensed combat drones in her scrap field. The drones' element name was Shakespeare, which is the only time any of Hajod's group names did not reference a type of authority or disciplinary action. The group name could be a reference to Shakespeare's famous work Romeo and Juliet, since the drones were outside Alliance Station in the same way Romeo stood outside Juliet's balcony. Viewed in this light, Hajod likely deployed the drones as a gift to attack anyone who tried to plunder the scrap field. However, Onrald saw the drones only as a nuisance. Another time, Hajod sent Onrald an official request for an allegiance, and Onrald tasked Logan to deliver a message in response. The first half of the message ingratiated Hajod for allowing Jake Logan to fly deep within his territory to deliver the message, but the second half scorned Hajod for suggesting a joining of forces, using language that demeaned him as a person. Hajod later got revenge by kidnapping the baroness's son, Alexander Onrald, to be brainwashed and enslaved. Affiliation with the Bora Baroness Onrald gives little indication that she favors GalSpan or the Bora. Although she allowed the Bora to retrieve the Armageddon-class Laser core from her scrap field, she may have granted GalSpan the same privilege upon request. In fact, she never derides GalSpan nor praises the Bora. She instead appears to be indifferent to either side's power struggle. Additionally, the fact that her sector is tucked so far away from more popular locations may mirror her general detached attitude toward events in the Fringe. TNS coverage * Newcomer Wins Baron Tournament Category:Asteroid barony characters Category:Characters in the news Category:Tachyon: The Fringe characters